The Supernatural League
by Darkphantomgamer
Summary: I am Clockwork. I see all, know all, hear all. However i've never seen people like these. Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. Rachel Roth aka Raven. Zatanna Zatara aka Zatanna. Billy Batson aka Shazam. More like these exist. Heroes who have became one with the paranormal. Heroes that can make people believe in myths. Heroes that people...fear. United they stand. Divided they fall.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody. It's DPG here with a new story. This one takes place in the Justice League cartoon. Only it won't focus on the League you'd expect. Read to find out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

In the dark regions of the Ghost Zone a building that looked like a colesium was smoking. Inside ghosts with green head with a huge single eye were screaming as they tried to run.

Two ghosts cloaked in armor held their blades tight. A tremor ran throughout the building as the ghosts shook.

" Hold your ground!" a knight shouted. The other simply nodded as the giant door shook. It shook once more before it fell to the ground.

There was silence before a yellow blast consumed the place where a knight once stood. His comrade looked over at him in shock.

" Zack!" readying his blade he was about to charge when a hand grabbed his throat.

Looking down the ghostly knight it was a ghost. Only there was something off about him. His eyes glowed red as his aura flared out.

" Where is the shard of unsealing!" the knight simply spat in the ghost's face.

" Never!" the ghost simply pulled the knight down to eye level as his eyes glowed red.

" So be it." With that a scream of pain echoed throughout the room.

When the ecto-goo dripped of his hands a voice shouted out.

" **Time Out!" **time seemed to freeze as a ghost with a blue cloak and red eyes placed a medallion on the ghost's neck. The red eyes blinked before glaring at the elder ghost.

" Clockwork." The ghost spat out.

Clockwork's face simply remained neutral as he stared at the ghost.

" Mike. I should I say…Pariah." The ghost's eyes widened before it spoke.

" You cannot stop me time master. This is only a portion of my strength and I've managed to destroy the observants. I will find the shard of unsealing!" Clockwork simply smiled.

" Oh…I was never planning on stopping you. In fact I'm simply here to tell you something."

The ghost that Pariah had under his control raised an eyebrow.

" Oh really." Clockwork simply waved his hand.

" The shard of unsealing is hidden in the left wall. Of course as soon as you take it the entire ghost zone will know it's gone." The possessed ghost started walking towards the left wall when Clockwork spoke again.

" Just because I stopped you doesn't mean you will succeed." Pariah's minion tore off the wall as he spoke.

" Who? Who will defy the King of all Ghosts!?" Clockwork smiled.

" People who have become shrouded and one with the supernatural." Pariah's minion scowled.

" Phantom." He said. A blue portal opened behind the time ghost as he spoke.

" My old friend…that's only the beginning. **Time Out!"** with that Clockwork vanished as time started again.

Pariah's minion smiled when it picked up a shard that was glowing a white yellow color.

" Let them come…" the minion flew out of the observants' meeting as it smirked.

"…for Pariah Dark will smite them all!" Landing on a rock the minion eyes turned to a shadow.

" My lord." A voice said. From the shadows came the Fright Knight as he kneeled.

" I have the shard. Unseal me at once." The minion handed the shard to the knight as he asked his lord.

" And what of the peasant?" the minion had a sick grin on.

" Dispose of him." With that black mist left the ghost's body as it's eyes turned green.

" Uhhh…where am I?" the ghost asked himself. The Fright Knight stood as he drew his blade.

" Oblivion." The last thing the ghost saw was the blade of the knight.

In Pariah's castle the Fright Knight kneeled in front of a sarcophagus. Taking out the shard the knight backed away as it began to emit a white yellow light.

" That…child…" the dust on the sarcophagus was blown away as it the shard floated in front of it.

"…that…he…had…won." The shard flew straight at the prison.

Light covered the room as cracks appeared in the holding cell. When it was over smoke covered the room.

" What a foolish boy." Looking up Fright Knight instantly kneeled when he felt the familiar ghostly presence.

" The real war…" the smoke cleared as it revealed a figure.

It was ten feet tall that and had green hair that went down to his back. He had a crown that had horns however one was broken in half. A black cape was draped across his shoulder and stopped at his feet. A green skull ring was on his right fist. His eyes fully opened as his aura flared.

" … **Begins Now!"**

At his yell thousands of skeletal soldiers began to emerge from the ground. Every one of them were confused until they saw their master. They roared in delight.

" **We are going to war! Only this time…" **his aura flared out as the skeleton's began to tremble. Even Fright Knight was shaking.

"…**it's not going to be a fight!" **Pariah Dark was reawaken. Sitting down the king looked at his knight.

" **Go! Prepare the world for my reign and…"** Pariah's eyes glowed red as he spoke next.

"…**bring me Phantom."** Nodding Fright Knight looked at the army as his horse appeared.

" Come!" he mounted his horse as he took off. The army following not a moment later.

" Let us prepare the world for our King!" with that they took off towards the home of the most dangerous piece to their king. Danny Phantom.

* * *

In a tower that was assorted with multiple clock gears Clockwork was watching a screen. It showed Daniel along side others.

" Daniel Fenton, Rachel Roth, Billy Batson, Zatanna Zatara. Many more like these will join together." On the screen it showed as a dark chain held Pariah to the ground as Zatanna blasted him.

The king stumbled back before he was stabbed by Shazam's lightning bolt. As the king cried out Daniel delivered a punch at the king's jaw. A smile came to Clockwork's face.

" Everything is as it should be." With that the time ghost vanished.

**AN: Done. I hope you liked this first chapter. I know it's rushed but…hey. All good stories start out a little rough. Also here's who I have in mind for this league. Give me some suggestions with who should join this Supernatural League. Later - DPG**

**Members**

**-Danny Phantom(16)**

**-Shazam(Really ten but has body of 20)**

**-Raven(16)**

**-Zattana(15)**


	2. Chapter 2: United We Stand

**AN: Here we go. The second chapter of the Supernatural League. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: United We Stand**_

* * *

Sitting in his throne Pariah looked at his ring. It was useless without his crown. And the only person that knew where the crown was is.

Pariah growled.

" Damn that child." Standing up he thought about his plans. Once Phantom was gone no body would stand in his way. And then Pariah Dark would rule all. A grin came to his face.

" In due time." Once his herald secured his new kingdom he would come.

* * *

Clockwork smiled as he looked at a screen showing the future. With a wave of his staff a blue portal opened. Stepping through the portal Clockwork said one last thing.

" Time to get Rachel."

* * *

In Fawcett City a dark haired boy was running through the streets. A pile of newspapers in his arms.

" Crap!" the boy yelled out.

" I'm going to be late!" running through the crowds of the people young Billy Batson ignored the shouts.

" Slow down kid!" Billy simply sped up as he shouted back.

" Why don't you speed up?!"

Coming to the corner Billy waited as the light turned red. That was when he noticed the smoke coming from a building.  
" Wha…" looking closely he saw the building was on fire. Firefighters were trying to douse the flames.

Running to an alley he looked around making sure nobody was around. Seeing it was clear Billy Batson smirked as he spoke.

" Shazam!" the boy yelled to the heavens.

Clouds formed above the kid as lightning flashed. In a moment a huge lightning bolt descended upon the boy. Billy showed no fear as the lightning neared him. Instead he welcomed the lightning with open arms as it struck him.

Billy Batson smirked as he felt the magic course through his body. His body grew as well as his muscles. When the lightning vanished what stood in Billy's place was a twenty-six year old male. He had golden boots and gauntlets. A golden belt adorned his waist as everything else was red. He had a white cape with white trimmings along the edges.

Along with the cape he had a white hood that didn't hide his face. A large white lightning bolt stood proudly on his chest. Lightning raced across his body as the man smirked. In a mere moment Billy Batson had transformed into the hero Shazam.

Flying into the air Shazam smiled as he spoke.

" I love my life." However that seemed to last a second before he grabbed his head.

" What the…" that was when the pain hit.

"Aahhhhh!" it felt as if someone was smashing his head with a truck. He couldn't even think straight. Then it all vanished.

" What the…"  
" That was a warning my successor." Whipping his head at the new voice Shazam floated back in surprise.

Floating right in front of him was the wizard. He looked as if he was 26 if the physique was anything to go by. He was still dressed in the same white robes and held the staff.

" Wizard! How… I …" the hero was cut off when the wizard spoke.

" It is not important to how I emerged here. A great evil has been unleashed." Shazam looked at the wizard with wide eyes.

" Who is it!? I'll contact the…" the wizard simply held up his hand.

" The Justice League are not ready to face this evil. Trust me. I fought the man alongside some of the most powerful beings. And we only managed to seal him." Shazam eyes were the size of plates as he spoke.

" Wait…if even you couldn't beat him then how am I supposed to beat this guy?" The wizard smiled as he placed a hand on Shazam's shoulder.

" Travel to Amity Park. You'll find people who you can relate. And remember…you are never alone." With that the wizard vanished as Shazam looked around.

" Amity Park…" that was when the saound of he fire trucks reminded him.

" Crap! I've gotta save em!" With that Shazam sped of towards the fire.

" First flaming building, then Amity Park!"

* * *

A sixteen year old girl was walking the streets of Happy Harbor. She was dressed in black jeans and a red shirt. Her hair was black and her blue eyes squinted from the harsh sun rays.

" Jeez…the sun's pouring down today." Walking down she nearly tripped when she felt it.

Leaning on a wall she shook her head. She couldn't even breathe. An immense amount of energy that she hadn't felt before assaulted her. It felt like magic but only…wrong. Finally the energy died down as the young teen was finally able to breathe.

" What was that…" heading inside an alley she made sure nobody was near as she spoke.

" Wohs em tahw desauc taht!" a mirror seemed to form in front of the teen as it became clouded with green. She couldn't even see anything through the thick green haze.

" Green that's helpful." The teen said sarcastically. Spider cracks appeared in the mirror as the green smoke began to tear away. She couldn't see anything until a sign came into view. The green smoke was still there and she could barely make out the words. It was in neon green so it was quite difficult.

" Fenton Works?"

As soon as those words left her mouth the cracks started getting larger. Until finally the mirror cracked. The teen looked confused until her eyes narrowed.

" Egnahc otni ym noissim sehtolc!" in no time the clothes were gone as the teen were in new clothes.

She looked like a female magician. Her legs were covered in fishnetas she wore black heels. She had a white button up shirt that went up to halfway to her chest. She had a black jacket on top of that with white gloves. Zatanna smiled as her hands glowed gold.

" Ekat e mot skrow notenF!" with that Zatanna disappeared in yellow smoke.

On a highway Zatanna emerged from yellow smoke as she looked around.

" This isn't Fenton Works!" Looking up at a sign she read it aloud.

" Amity Park, five miles ahead." Groaning she flew into the air as she made her way towards Amity Park.

* * *

A pink haired girl tapped her foot as she waited for the plane to land.

" Any day now…" the pink haired girl muttered. Static went throughout the plane as the pilot spoke.

" This is your pilot speaking. Fasten your seatbelt. We'll land in Amity Park in twenty minutes.

The pink haired girl's eyes grew as she grabbed the coat of a flight attendant.

" Excuse me I think the pilot made a mistake. This is the plane to Jump City, California." The flight attendant simply shook her head.  
" Honey…this is the plane to Amity Park." She pulled out a paper as she gave it to the pink haired girl.

The girl's eyes glowed pink as she crushed the paper in her hands.

" Great job Jinx. Only you would make a mistake like that." Throwing the paper into the wall she slunked into her seat.

" Hopefully Amity is as interesting as Jump…" with that, the plane ride continued.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amity Park there was a battle going on. Two figures battled in the air. One was a teen. He was dressed in a black and white jumpsuit. The boots, gloves, and collar were all white. He also had a white utility belt. The teen also had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

A white DP symbol rested on the teen's chest. A white aura seemed to surround the teen as well. He was Danny Phantom. The ghost that protected Amity park from undead threats.

The second being was a ghost dressed like an executioner. I his hands he held a large battle axe. Narrowly dodging a swing of the axe Phantom's fist glowed green.

" Hey! I just had this repaired!" upper cutting the executioner Phantom smiled when it flew into a building. The ghost fell to the ground as Phantom landed.

The teen hero pulled out what looked like a green and white thermos and pulled off the cap.

" Good try." Pressing a button a blue light sucked the ghost into the thermos as Phantom put the cap back on.

Sighing in relief Phantom was about to flew off towards Fenton Works. Unknown to everybody except a small group of people Phantom was actually Danny Fenton. A tragic accident caused Danny to become a half ghost and defend his town.

Seeing Fenton Works come into view Danny was about to go intangible until his ghost sense went off. He looked around trying to find the ghost until he sighed.

"Probably just the box ghost." Phasing into his home Phantom went straight down to the portal.

* * *

A blue portal opened five blocks away from Fenton Works in an alley. From the portal stepped Clockwork and a teenage girl in a blue cloak.

" Welcome Ms. Roth…to Amity Park." Rachel Roth looked around Amity Park before she spoke.

" I saw one of your screens. It showed me coming to a different place a year later. Why…" Rachel was cut off as Clockwork.

" Ahhh…yes. Trust me the Titans will come into play later Rachel. For now though…follow your heart." With that Clockwork vanished and Rachel was left alone.

* * *

Phasing into his home Phantom sat on the couch. A pair of white rings formed at his waist but vanished when his ghost sense went off again. Phantom groaned as he stood up.

" Ugghhh…what now?" Phasing down to empty the thermos Phantom was greeted by a strange sight.

The portal was flashing red as cracks appeared in the closed portal. Eyes narrowing Phantom ran to the computer to try to fix this.

" Fenton Works lock down the portal. Authorization: Phantom!" the computer glowed green as more the lights shut down as more doors covered the portal.

There was silence as Phantom sighed in relief. Then that silence was broken as cracks appeared in the portal.

" What!" Phantom yelled. His ghost sense was going off rapidly. The only time it did that was during…

" Oh no…"

As the portal finally came loose Phantom was tossed through his house the hard way as he saw the Fright Knight.

" Remember. His majesty wants the child alive!" With that the second invasion of Pariah began.

Landing painfully on his back Phantom turned intangible he went through the ground. Right as a sword stabbed the place he was.

Phasing up, Phantom unleashed an uppercut that destroyed the skeletal knight. A wisp of cold air went off as Phantom created a hole in his stomach. The blade going right through it. The knight was then destroyed by an ecto-blast to the face.

Phantom took this opportunity to observe his surroundings. It was something that looked like a raid. Skeletal knights roamed the streets of Amity Park causing chaos wherever they went. Cars were destroyed as the dead knights threw them over. In front of Phantom were hundred of skeletal knights and ghostly animals.

In the air the Fright Knight threw down orders as he spoke to Phantom.

" Submit and I may harm as least as possible." Phantom frowned as he took a stance. Hands and eyes glowing green.

" Sorry. I'm not into master and slave stuff." Fright Knight's eyes bled purple as he spoke.

" Insolent Child!" With that the skeletal forces charged.

* * *

Phantom narrowly dodged the sword that attempted to decapitate him. An ecto powered punch took care of that soldier. A wisp of blue air alerted Phantom as a sword skimmed his jumpsuit.

The teen kicked the head straight off the skeletal knight as one jumped on top of him. Phantom turned intangible as the knight fell to the ground. A white boot broke the skeleton in half.

Another skeleton jumped onto Phantom. Soon more started jumping on top of Phantom as they tried to stab him.  
" Get… off…" Phantom said. A green aura surrounding him.

As more jumped on top of him the aura glowed brighter.

" Get..offf…" a knight had managed to a cut on Phantom's face as the teen got on his knees.

" I… said…" Phantom got on one knee as the green aura grew.

"… Get off of Me!" an explosion of ecto energy consumed the area as smoke covered the area. When it cleared it showed Phantom standing in the middle of skeleton bones.

The half ghost didn't get a time to relax as the Fright Knight sweeped past him. Thankfully he had managed to avoid the blade. Turning around he was met by the Fright Knight floating in the air courtesy of Nightmare.

" It seems I'll have to strike you down myself."

More skeleton knights came towards Phantom. It seemed as if the group he took out was back. Only there was two for every one he destroyed. Phantom smirked.

" Well come on! Come and get me you wannabe Black Knight!"

* * *

In an alley Rachel was calmly observing the battle. She was shaking as she observed the chaos the skeletal knights brought.

' _It's not my problem.'_ She watched as the skeletal knights threw innocent people of Amity Park to the ground.

' _Why help them when you're just going to doom them later_.'

She watched as how a woman fell to the ground.

" Mommy!" looking at the voice she saw how two kids rant through the crowd. A young girl and boy. The woman saw and screamed.

" No! Go away!"

The kids looked shocked as tears welled in their eyes.

" Mo…"

" Go!" The kids tried to run but the moment they did they were greeted by two skeletal knights. With a grin the knights grabbed the kids as they threw them on the ground.

" No!" the mother tried to run towards the kids only to be knocked down.

" Mommy!"

Raven was shaking as she had an internal debate.

' _Not my problem.'_ She watched as the knight that had armor on drew a blade. Raven's fist clenched.

' _It's pointless.'_ The blade came down as Raven's eyes glowed white.

' _It's po…"_

" Mommy!" the kids yelled.

* * *

The blade was stopped in midair. The knight's arm shook as he was engulfed in a black aura.

" **Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!"** the knight was tossed to the side of a building with such force he made a cater.

The family's eyes were wide as they were saved. The other knights drew their blades as they glanced around the room. Before they could though two black arms grabbed them and smashed them together.

There was only one knight left and he backed away slowly as he bumped into a wall. Behind him a black portal opened him. The knight sensed this and spun around.

Only to have his head kicked off by a blue foot.

Stepping out of the portal completely Raven smiled at the mother embracing her children. Walking away Raven was caught off by the voice.

" Wait!" Looking behind Raven saw the mother hugging her two children. The brunette flashed Raven a smile.

" Thank you." Raven mouth tilted upwards as she spoke.

" No problem. Get somewhere safe." Nodding the woman began to run off but before she did she told Raven.

" I saw some of those skeletal knights flying with cannons. No idea why though." With that the woman ran off.

Raven's eyes narrowed as she started flying. She could feel everything. What stood out though was the spiritual energy. It was all over the place. She could also feel all the raw emotions. For an empathy it was extremely powerful. However through all of this she could feel an unique signature. It was the perfect balance of spiritual energy and life. Curious she was about to investigate the energy until she saw more skeletal knights.

" I'll take these guys out as I go along."

Landing near a group of knights that were chasing people she spoke.

" Get away from them." The knights turned at the new voice and saw Raven. The grips on their blades tightened as Raven spoke.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"** a blast of black energy flew towards the knights.

Most of them were destroyed but one survived. Looking between Raven and his destroyed comrades he pulled out what looked like a flare. He knew what she was. Tossing the flare into the air it exploded into a symbol Raven knew all too well.

" Demon!" the knight yelled. Tattoos appeared on Raven's arms as she destroyed the ghost.

* * *

On a rooftop ten skeletal knights were setting up two cannons. In moments they would be ready to defend against Phantom when he was in the air. As three knights each went to a cannon the rest flew off. Preparing more cannons.

* * *

Phantom blasted at the Fright Knight. The mounted knight simply avoided the blast as he sent his own blast. Phantom's body twisted as the blast missed him. Flying forward his fists glowed green.

" Let's play chicken." Phantom said. As the ghost boy neared him the Fright Knight swung his blade.

Phantom narrowly dodged the blade as he cocked back his fist.

" You lose." With that he punched the Fright Knight off his horse. Nightmare neighed as it flew towards his master. Phantom simply readied an ecto blast in his hands.

Smirking Phantom fired the ecto blast as soon as he got a clear shot. Nightmare flew straight into the ground making a crater.

" One piece of the knight." On the roof the skeletal knights aimed the cannon towards Phantom.

With a boom it fired. A boom that Phantom's super human hearing. Turning around Phantom saw the cannon ball coming towards him.

" Crap!" creating a bubble shield Phantom prepared for the impact.

The shield took survived the hit as spider web cracks appeared. Phantom flew as he crashed through a building. The skeletal knights cheered at the pain they caused Phantom.

* * *

On the street Fright Knight pulled himself out of the crater. Shaking his head he noticed the flare in the air. His eyes narrowed as he took out a shard. He placed it on the ground as it glowed red.

In no time a hologram of Pariah Dark appeared.

" Herald…how goes the conquest." Fright Knight kneeled as he spoke.

" Phantom is protesting as usual. However I have troubling news my lord."

" Speak." Fright Knight looked at the ground as he spoke.

" My lord…a demon has been sighted." The ancient knight didn't dare to look up. After moments of silence his king spoke.

" How dare those demons step into my territory. No doubt a nest is near." A sound of the cannon going off alerted both the knight and king.

Looking towards the cannon both the knight and king saw a plane trying to avoid the cannon fire.

" Herald…" the Fright Knight looked up and froze upon seeing his lord. A sick smile was on his face as his good widened with cruelness.

" M lord." Pariah Dark's grin increased.

"… go take care of that plane. We could always use more recruits."

Something welled inside the Fright Knight. More innocents would die. Still his code of honor forced him. A knight always completes his mission.

" Yes m lord." With that the Knight raced towards the plane.

* * *

The pilot's voice was back on the plane as Jinx stared out the window.

" Fasten your seatbelts we…" A tremor ran through the plane as the flight attendees fell. Jinx had managed to stay safe.

" The hell!" The pilot said.

That was when Jinx looked out of the window. Were those skeletal knights…and cannons.

" Fasten your seatbelts!" the pilot yelled. Jinx fastened her seatbelt. Trying not to think of the irony of all the bad luck she was getting today.

" Mayday! This is Wayne Airlines 2…" the pilot was cut off when something another tremor ran through the plane. Looking out the window Jinx saw that the right wing was smoking.

"Put on your oxygen masks and prepare for impact." As people closed their eyes Jinx went to the bathroom. She needed to change.

* * *

Opening his eyes Phantom noticed there were boulders on top of him.

" Of course." He was about to phase out of the boulders when a voice caught his ears.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"** the boulders were surrounded by a black glow.

Phantom's eyes narrowed, as the rocks levitated and flew into the side of the warehouse.

' _That's not a ghostly glow.'_ The teen hero thought. Getting up he spoke.

" Alright who did that?" his fist became engulfed in green as he looked around the darkness. His eyes were not troubled by the darkness.

The sound of footsteps reached Phantom's ears as he spun around pointing a fist.

" Uhhhh…" the figure in a blue cloak said. Phantom's eyes narrowed.

" Who are you?"

" The person who saved you."

The glow of Phantom's hand died down as he spoke.

" Remove the hood." True. He couldn't see the face due to hood. The figure looked annoyed before it pulled down it's hood.

It was a teenage girl from what Phantom could tell. She had violet eyes and purple hair. Her skin was pale and a red gem was on her face. Phantom's hand stopped glowing as he held it for a handshake.

" Phantom." The teen said. A smile on his face.

The girl returned the smile as she grabbed Phantom's hand.

" Raven." The was silence before the two heard a cannon being fired.

" What was that…" Floating up Phantom was about to offer the girl a hand…only to find she was already flying.

" Well let's go then."

* * *

Speeding towards the sound of a cannon Phantom and Raven came upon a grim sight. A flaming plane was rapidly falling to the doom. Two cannons on opposite roofs were trying to fire at the plane.

" No!" Phantom screamed. Ignoring the cannon fire he went right towards the plane.

" Phantom!" Raven yelled.

The sound of another cannon being fired alerted Raven down below. A huge cannon ball was racing towards her. Her eyes glowed white but before she could do anything another voice shouted out.

" **Rorrim dleihs!" **a yellow wall emerged in front of Raven.

When the cannon ball struck it simply turned around and raced towards the skeletal knights.

" Your welcome." Looking behind her raven saw Zatanna flying there.

* * *

Flying near the flaming wing Danny's hands glowed blue. A blue ray fired from his hands as it came in contact with the fire. Ice formed on the wing as the fire died down. It was almost done when a voice caught Danny's attention.

" Have at thee!" looking behind him Danny narrowly dodged the Soul Shredder.

The blade cut the plane's wing. As the Fright Knight struggled to get the blade free Danny sucker punched him. The knight made a crater in the plane. The knight quickly saw Phantom charging. Holding up his hand he caught Phantom's fist.

Throwing his own punch he took glee when Phantom went flying. Flying forward he grabbed his blade as Phantom crashed into the wing of a plane.

Stepping on Phantom's chest Fright Knight raised his blade.

" My lord said to bring you to him…" Phantom could practically hear the insane grin on Fright Knight's face.

"…but he never said how good a condition." With that the Fright Knight brought down a blade.

* * *

Raven and Zatanna had finally managed to take out both of the cannons.

" Don't underestimate us magicians." Zatanna said. Raven said nothing as she looked up. Her raven haired comrade looked up and well.

A red and white blur was racing towards the plane. Zatanna raised an eyebrow while Raven spoke.

" Superman?" Zatanna shook her head.

" Nope. That's a mortal. Our mightiest one."

A red and white blur tackled Fright Knight away. Looking up Phantom was met with Shazam.

" Need a hand." The minute Phantom touched Shazam's hand a wisp of yellow air left his mouth.

" What was that?" Shazam questioned.

" I have no idea." Phantom said.

There was silence until Shazam spoke.

" Ever rescued a burning plane before?"

" Isn't that Supeman's job?" Phantom questioned. Shazam chuckled at that.

* * *

With the combined efforts of both Shazam and Phantom they were able to land the plane safely. The four heroes then took the people to shelters. Now they were on a roof.

" So…" a voice said.

The four heroes turned to see Jinx standing there.

"…can I be in this little super friends club." Shazam smiled.

" The more the merrier." He said. The now five beings with supernatural powers were now walking towards to where the Fright Knight was.

* * *

The ancient knight rose up as he leaned on his blade. Looking up he was met with the four heroes and one anti hero.

The knight spoke.

" Fools. Do you truly think you can defeat us! My lord will soon rule this place.!" At his words more skeletal knights appeared. As well as a large red beast. His upper body looked like it belonged on an ape. It had red fur and two large arms. On it's back was a pair of large black wings.

It had a tail that was massive. With a casual flick it destroyed an entire building.

As the supernatural powered beings prepared themselves the Fright Knight leapt on top of the monster.

He raised his blade into the air as he charged.

The team's response. Well…it was to charge right back at him.

* * *

**AN: Done. Hope you liked this chapter. Hope you enjoyed ****and review. Also if anybody are confused about the clothes here's my best ****description. Danny(Canon costume) Raven(TT costume) Jinx(TT costume) Shazam(New 52) Zattana(Injustice version but on 16 yr old) **

**Review Reply**

**JP-Rider: I'm not so sure on the pairing. Though i'll take that into consideration. Also i hope you stay tuned.**

**RollingUpHigh: Thanks for those ideas. I'll have to do more research on those characters. This is strictly DC though. Except for the one ****character that'll appear next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: United We Stand pt 2

**AN: We join our heroes one last time. Also there are going to be more characters coming into play. Also to anyone who's wondering…if you see someone that you might think is in the League leave a review telling me about them. ****Anyway…moving on.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: United We Stand 2**_

* * *

A blue portal opened up in a tower. From it emerged Clockwork. The time ghost looked around before a voice spoke.

" I was wondering when you'd arrive time lord." The ghost simply turned around.

Sitting in a chair was a man dressed in blue and golden armor. His golden cape flowed as he stood up. The most interesting thing though…was the helmet.

" I lost track of time Nabu." Clockwork said.

Nabu simply remained stoic before he spoke.

" If you're here about Pariah then no." Clockwork simply smiled as he changed into a toddler.

" And why not?"

" Fate has decided against it."

Clockwork simply chuckled. In an instant a screen emerged showing Phantom, Raven, Shazam, Zattana and Jinx. The five supernatural beings were facing off against Pariah.

" There's a saying the mortals came up with. If one does not learn from history they are doomed to repeat it." Nabu simply stood still before he spoke.

" Wizard's champion. A girl born from a demon. A girl with potential to become a legendary magic user. As well as a ghost with immense power. And lastly a human who is walking the world in confusion." Nabu stood up beside Clockwork as he handed the time ghost a cup of tea.

Clockwork nodded before speaking.

" All joined together to stop Pariah Dark. Hopefully they'll do it right for once." Nabu nodded as the screen went black.

" All we can do now is have fate." Clockwork simply smiled at him. Another image emerged.

It showed the wizard, Nabu and what looked like a demon. Along with them was another figure that was blocked by darkness. Clockwork was with them but he looked younger.

He had legs that were covered in black blue pants and black boots. His top was now a black shirt with a gear on it. White gauntlets adorned his arm. His purple cloak was still there but the hood was down. His face was that of a teenager.

Clockwork smiled at the scene. Those were days long ago. He shook his head before he looked at Nabu. There was silence before the time master spoke.

" Hopefully so."

* * *

Charging straight at the mounted Fright Knight Phantom readied an ecto beam.

" Hey beasty!" The beast growled as it stuck at Phantom.

The teenage halfa swiftly avoided the slash as he fired the ghost ray.

" Catch!" as the ghost ray came in contact the beast didn't even seem to notice it. Instead it simply tried to hit him with it's tail.

Phantom turned intangible as the tail passed harmlessly through him. The beast roared as it's tail destroyed the ground.

A red and white blur slammed into the creature as Shazam punched it. This time the creature seemed to notice it as Fright Knight looked down at Shazam.

" Interesting." Zattanna fired a fireball at the Fright Knight.

The ancient knight simply blocked it with his soul shredder.

"I never thought you would join with people who could destroy who." Jinx's eyes glowed purple.

Phantom raced towards the beast's gut as he and Shazam both punched it.

" Phantom, Shazam move!" Jinx said. The two heroes looked back at her before they did as she said.

Jinx smirked as she flicked her wrist. Purple rays shot from it as the steam pipe underneath the beast shook.

" You know…" the steam pipe exploded as the mounted Fright Knight stumbled back from the explosion.

" Roooaarrar!" the beast held up it's arms as it tried to protect itself. Not noticing Raven beside her. Her eyes glowing white.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" ** a chain made of black energy sprouted from Raven's hands.

It flew towards the beast where it connected around it's neck.

" Ahhhhh!" The beast started shaking as Fright Knight's sword glowed green.

" Filthy Demon!" he said. Nobody heard it except for Phantom and Raven.

' _Demon…are those real?' _Cracks started to appear as the beast shook more. Shaking his head he flew down next to Raven.

" Need a hand?" he asked. Smirk on his face. Raven simply handed the chain to him.

" Pull!" Phantom nodded as he pulled down hard. The beast was slowly falling as Phantom's eyes glowed green.

Shazam, seeing Phantom having trouble, flew towards the beast. His hands cackled with electricity as he punched the beast. That was all Phantom needed.

" Heave…" with a mighty pull the beast crashed to the ground.

"…Ho!"

Dust covered the area as the supernatural being grouped back together. There was silence before the beast roared again.

" Foolish children." Fright Knight stood up. The beast was back up as it was in the sky.

More roars rang throughout the air as the supernatural powered being looked around the area. More and more skeletal ghosts were coming towards them. The team readied themselves as Shazam spoke.

" Jeez…where do these things come from." Phantom's eyes widened.

" The ghost portal!" the team turned to look at him as Phantom was hitting himself over his head.

" What?" Raven questioned. The team were being forced into being back to back as Pariah forces neared.

" It's a doorway to the human world and the place ghosts reside. That's how they must be getting over here." Their eyes widened as the beast roared again.

" Is there any way to turn it off?" Shazam questioned. Phantom nodded.

" There's a main control that I can access. If I can get there…" The beast roared again.

" So…how do we get there without getting recruited to their side?" Jinx asked. Phantom's eyes turned to steel.

" Jinx, Raven and Zattana deal with the soldiers. Shazam…your probably the strongest so take out the beast." Shazam nodded while Zattana raised an eyebrow.

" And what are you going to do?" Phantom simply smirked.

" I'm going to stop this." Nobody moved as the enemies neared. Finally Phantom shouted.

" Move!"

Shazam became a blur as he raced towards the beast. With a strong punch he sent the beast down the entire block.

" Come and get it you overgrown lizard!" With that the mightiest mortal raced towards the beast. While Phantom flew towards the portal Fright Knight's eyes blazed.

" Coward!" with that he started flying towards the ghost boy.

Jinx noticed this and sent a hex at a nearby building. It shook as the support beams came undone and fell right on top of the Fright Knight. The ancient ghost didn't have time to turn intangible as the entire weight of the building collapsed on him.

Jinx smirked as Raven and Zattana destroyed a group of ghosts. A hand shot out of the rubble as Fright pulled himself out. His armor had cracks in it as the helmet was broken in a piece. Revealing bloody red eyes.

" Filthy Witch! I'll burn you and the demon on the stake! Or perhaps…" his eye narrowed as a grin came to the skeletal ghosts face.

"…I'll give as a gift to my lord!" With that he charged. The soul shredder glowing green as he charged.

* * *

Shazam dodged the swipe that the beast threw at him. Grabbing it he tossed the beast to the ground. A crater formed as Shazam spoke.

" That's the strength of Hercules." He spoke. The beast simply roared.

With surprising the beast grabbed Shazam. The ghostly beast tossed Shazam into a side of a building. As he crashed in there a lightning bolt formed in his hands.

" Rooararar!" as the beast neared Shazam threw the lightning bolt.

It pierced the skin and the creature cried out in pain. Magic was the one thing that ghosts were weak against.

Flying towards the beast Shazam tackled the beast. Sending the both of them threw several buildings. The beast tried to go intangible but Shazam still had a grip on him. Growling the beast grabbed Shazam and twisted so he was on the top.

Diving the both of them smashed into the bottom floor as the mirrors of the building shattered. The beast picked up Shazam and tossed him through the wall into the street.

The magically empowered hero picked himself up as the beast charged. He held his ground until the last moment. He narrowly dodged as his fist glowed blue.

" Hope you like concrete." With that he delivered a powerful blow o the beast's head. Sending it straight into the concrete.

" Well…that wasn't so…" the ten year old in an adult's body was cut off when the beast shot back up. Knocking the hero into a building. Shaking his head Shazam muttered to himself.

" Okay…this might take a while." With that Shazam charged.

* * *

The three witches were holding their ground fairly well.

" **Azartah Metrion Zinthos!"** a group of skeletons were encased in a black bubble until it shrunk destroying them. Raven smiled before seeing another group nearing her.

However, before they could even come near her a fireball incinerated them. Looking up Raven smiled when she saw Zattana. The latter simply touched down on the ground as they started destroying more and more skeletons.

They destroyed all the skeletons with ease but for every one they destroyed twenty more took it's place.

" You think Phantom stooped that portal yet?" Zattana asked.

" If he would then I think we would've seen results yet." Raven answered. Narrowly dodging a ghost before crushing him.

Zattana blocked a horde of incoming ghosts before blasting them with ghosts.

" I heard this is the third time this happened. And that the town was destroyed and Phantom was blamed."

" Well he's going to get blamed a whole lot more." Raven said.

" Why do you say that?" Raven simply pointed at Jinx.

The female magic user turned to look and sweat dropped.

" Oh…that's why." According to what they saw Jinx could use her magic to destroy weak points. And with weakened buildings and steam pipes…hopefully they didn't make Phantom pay for this.

Jinx set of another steam pipe destroying a large chuck of the skeletons. As another group cam near she sent a hex at a weakened portion of a building. It fell down and completely crushed them.

" I take back what I said…Amity Rocks!"

The other two magic users sweat dropped at this.

" She seems to be enjoying this way too much." Zattana said. Her blue cloaked companion simply nodded.

The sound of footsteps alerted the three.

" Move!" Jinx said. She fired a hex at the ground beneath them as they dodged.

The ground started shaking as it suddenly caved in. Sending the skeletons into the harsh sewers where they broke apart.

" Heh. These guys are weak." Jinx said. Sweating as she destroyed another group.

Raven turned around as she saw more skeletons closing in. However nearby was a group of civilians. They were hiding under a destroyed piece of a building. Raven's eyes glowed white as she shouted.

" Azarath Metrion…" she was cu off when a purple blast hit her.

" Raven!" Zataana yelled.

" Hmph." Zatanna turned to look at the Fright Knight. His cape was torn and the armor had dents in it.

" You are nothing compared to _them."_ Zattana narrowed her eyes as Jinx backed into her. The witch turned around as her eyes bled purple.

As the two looked around they saw that more skeletal soldiers were approaching. Sweat poured down both their faces.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a black blast of energy went towards the knight.

The ghost simply held up his glowing green blade. The black energy started to form around it before it vanished. All eyes turned to Raven.

She was struggling to stand as her cloak was torn in pieces. As well as showing the leotard she wore. Zatanna sighed in relief while Jinx tried not to show it.

The ancient knight however laughed at this.

" Foolish girl. You should've stayed down. You cannot defeat me." More skeleton warriors began to approach as Fright Knight lunged.

* * *

Phantom cut through the sky becoming a simple and black and white blur. Dead set…ignoring the bad pun…on getting to Fenton Works.

A blockade of skelatons emerged blocking his path. Phantom simply increased his speed. His eyes glowed an icy blue as he unleashed his "ice-vision" on them. The ghosts became frozen solid as Phantom charged right through them. Shattering the warriors with ease.

That was until he heard the boom.

Phantom fell to the ground as his chest had smoke drifting of from it. The cannonball had been un avoidable at the speed he was going.

Getting up he was shell shocked at the mere numbers. His ghost sense went off rapidly as he stared. The entire house of Fenton Works seemed to be blocked out by the ghosts. Each one had a sword in their hands and Phantom winced. He didn't to be stabbed today.

Focusing, his hand began to glow green as he unleashed a large ecto blast at the crowd. Smoke covered the area as the ghosts were destroyed. Phantom smirked but it vanished right away.

It didn't even seem as if he had destroyed any of the ghosts. At this rate he'll be for hours until he makes it to the front door. Unless…no. That attack would drain him and Pariah hadn't shown himself yet.

That very thought made Phantom wonder. He knew Pariah was well capable of making his own ghost portals. And Fright Knight hadn't stabbed the ground like last time. Did it mean that something was different.

Deciding to dwell on that later Phantom grinned. He could go all out against these guys. And it will be for a good reason.

His white aura flared as Phantom's fists and eyes glowed a neon green. Punching his open palm the ghostly hero spoke.

" You have three seconds to move. 1…" the ghosts roared as they charged.

"…2…." They were close to him now.

"…3. Time's up." They leapt at him but all they could see was green.

* * *

Charging through the skeleton ghosts Phantom finally made it to his house. Cuts adorned his jumpsuit as he charged right in. Destroying the ghosts in the first

floor were easy. Turning invisible and intangible he phased into the lab.

Ghosts walked through the portal as they marched through the walls and roofs. Eyes narrowing Phantom let the ice build inside him. His invisibility dropped as the ghosts roared. Then Phantom released it.

In a flash of blue the entire room lab was frozen. Including the portal. Thankfully he had made sure that the computer still worked.

Rushing to the computer Phantom began to type.

" Fenton Works: Authorization Hunter 04. Procedure Portal Shut down!" as the ice began to crack the computer spoke Phantom was tossed into the wall of the lab.

Groaning Phantom picked himself up as he was grabbed by his collar. The halfa had enough time to see who it was.

" You again. Didn't I beat you already." The executioner ghost he had caught this morning was standing in front of him. Axe in hand.

As the portal slowly began to close Phantom was crushed into the ground. A foot was placed on his head as he looked up to see Executioner raise his axe. And let

It come down upon the computer.

" No!" Phantom yelled. Using his intangibility he phased out from under the ghost.

Executioner looked around for his victim as he vanished.  
" Hey Fright Knight wannabe!" the ghost turned around to be blasted in the face by Phantom.

He went flying through the ice wall into inside the wall. Phantom rushed to the computer. There was a huge cut in it and sparks ran from it. Phantom began to type but it proved useless.

" Damnit."

The doors of the portal began to open as Phantom could see a hand coming through. Rushing in front of the portal his hands glowed an icy blue as he fired an ice beam at the portal. The opening between the doors became blocked by a thick wall of ice stooping ghosts from coming through.

It wouldn't hold though as cracks emerged on the ice.

" That won't hold." Phantom growled out. Cracks were already emerging on the ice.

A shattering alerted Phantom upstairs. The halfa looked up to see more skeletal ghosts charging. It was at this moment that Phantom decided what to do. And he was grateful his parents were away at a ghost convention.

Running to the portal his hands glowed green. He joined them together as a large green orb began to appear. The energy kept on growing until it was as big as a globe. Sighing Phantom spoke.

" Sorry Dad, Mom. Hopefully I can fix this." With that Phantom fired at the portal.

Smoke covered the area as Phantom looked at the wall. The portal was completely destroyed and wouldn't be working anymore. Phantom's ghost sense stopped as he got an idea.

" Wait a minute." Phasing into the garage Phantom smiled.

A white and green RV was in the center. Getting in Phantom smiled when he saw that it was full. Pressing a button the vehicle began to change. In no time guns emerged from all sides as it looked like a war tank now.

Phantom got into the driver's seat as he opened the door. Driving out he blazed by skeletons firing all the weapons.

" Let's see Pariah deal with this."

* * *

In the dark corners of the ghost zone a green ring was resting in a stone hand. It was snatched away as Pariah Dark put it on.

" Foolish time lord…" the crown and ring glowed green as Pariah's aura flared red.

"…did he truly think I wouldn't find my ring." Walking away Pariah opened a green portal as he spoke.

" Now to deal with some old friends."

* * *

Shazam was thrown through a building as he rubbed his head.

" Moves pretty quick for something so big." Seeing the beast charge again Shazam moved to the left as it went right passed by him.

Catching the tail Shazam started spinning the beast around. The ghost crashed into multiple buildings as pieces fell to the ground.

" This better work." Shazam said.

With one last spin Shazam threw the beast into the sky as he raced towards it. His fists alit with magical lightning.

As he neared the beast he punched the beast in the jaw. As the beast flew back Shazam became a blur. The wizard's champion delivered a barrage of punches at the ghostly beast. Putting both his fists together Shazam sent the ghostly beast to the ground.

The young boy didn't stop there though. He rocketed towards the ghost as a lightning bolt formed in his hands. As the beast landed in the street Shazam struck the bolt right in the ghost's chest. It cried out in pain before blacking out.

The magically imbued hero stared at the beast before sighing.

" How am I supposed to contain this thing…" his thoughts were cut off when he saw smoke rising from where the girls were.

"…I'll deal with this later." With that Shazam rocketed towards his friends.

* * *

The three girls were still fighting. However exhaustion was seen on their faces.

Raven's eyes glowed white as more ghosts neared her.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a huge claw made of black energy emerged from Raven. It smashed and crushed the skeletons. Nearby Zatanna and Jinx had finished off another group of ghosts.

The sound of footsteps alerted the young sorceress as she narrowly dodged the Fright Knight's blade. The knight ghost attempted to deliver another strike but was blasted back by a blast of lightning.

Zatanna landed down next to Raven as the cloaked girl spoke.

" Give up." The knight attempted to stand up but the sound of heels caught their attention. Jinx was walking towards the other two magic users as she snapped her fingers.

Rubble encompassed Fright Knight as he was buried under it. It lasted for a moment before the rubble was destroyed. From it came the Fright Knight as he gripped his blade. He was about to deliver a strike when a red and blur punched him.

As he flew back Shazam landed on the ground. Scratches adorned his costume but otherwise he was fine.

" I would listen to the girl buddy." Fright Knight simply leaned on his blade.

* * *

A white and green assault vehicle raced through the streets of Amity Park. It mowed down skeleton ghosts until finally it reached a warehouse. Phantom grabbed a device from the shelves.

It was round and had a green F on it. The shell was black but green wires ran through it. Another one adorned the shelf but Phantom had to dismantle that one from the ops center. He placed the orb down as he grabbed a duffle bag.

Getting outside he turned invisible as he phased inside the warehouse. The people of Amity Park was hiding in this warehouse. Phantom scanned the crowd until finally he saw the person he was looking for.

Valerie Grey and her father were sitting by a corner. The halfa made his way behind the duo. Valerie went rigid as Phantom dropped the duffle bag. He quickly tapped Valerie before phasing out.

As the green and white assault vehicle drove away a green shield surrounded the warehouse. Phantom smiled. The people were safe.

* * *

The radar blinked as Phantom turned. He was racing towards the Fright Knight. Maybe he could stop this before Pariah showed himself.

Smoke flew through the air as there was silence. It was broken however when Fright Knight laughed.

" Fools!" more ghosts emerged behind the herald as he continued to speak.

" My lord is already coming towards this place! With our numbers…" the knight was cut off when a missile hit the group.

The heroes turned around to see Phantom next to the assault vehicle.

" You need to shut up." Phantom said. He walked toward the knight as his comrades followed.

Smoke covered the area before a green light shone through it.

" No…" Phantom whispered. The green light turned red as his ghost sense started going off crazy. Ice formed on his hair.

The other magically imbued heroes started shaking as an immense amount of energy attacked their senses.

" What is this!?" Shazam shouted.

The sky turned to a dark green as the red light shone brighter. The earth shook as the wind picked up.

Fright Knight kneeled as the soul shredder glowed red. It was placed in the ground and that seemed to be where the light originated from.

" **Such a shame…" **A voice said. The heroes were shaking still as Phantom got into a stance.

"…**when the young commit suicide."** The light vanished as smoke consumed the area.

* * *

Two green lights shone through the smoke. Finally it fell to the wind as it showed Pariah Dark. The ten feet king of ghosts had a sick smile. The ground burned from his footsteps as the supernatural powered beings finally calmed themselves. His very presence made their powers hay wire.

Pariah's eyes widened as an insane smile came to his face. His sight was on Phantom.

" **We meet again child." **His vision turned to the others as he spoke.

" **Only this time you've brought shields."** Phantom let out a roar as he charged.

" Phantom!" Shazam shouted. He flew towards Pariah as electricity cackled around him. The othere three charged as well.

As Phantom neared he threw a punch. Pariah simply caught it in his hand. The shockwave caused an earthquake as Phantom stared in disbelief. Pariah smirked.

With a twist of his hand he sent Phantom to the ground. An earthquake went throughout the town.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Phantom yelled out in pain. Ectoplasm flew from his mouth before Pariah slammed his boot on his back.

Phantom went still as the king spoke.

" **Pathetic."** Turning around he reached for his mace as Shazam neared.

With great skill he slammed the mace in the young boy's stomach making him halt as he coughed up blood.

A hand caught Shazam's face as Pariah squeezed. Shazam released some of his magic as lightning emerged.

This didn't seem to deter Pariah as he simply smiled.

The king of all ghosts slammed Shazam face first into the ground as the boy cried out in pain. Pariah didn't stop there though. He slammed his boot into Shazam's back. The hero went motionless as Pariah spoke.

" **So you are the Wizard's new lapdog."** A voice caught Pariah's attention. The ghost didn't even pay attention to the flash of lightning. Or the gold portal that consumed Billy Batson.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Looking up Pariah simply held up his hand as the giant black raven charged him.

" **Begone."** A red blast consumed the raven.

Raven started falling to the ground as her hood fell. Parts of her leotard and cloak was destroyed as well. Before she could fall though, a black gauntlet grabbed her.

" **Interesting…"** Pariah started squeezing as Raven fainted. Suddenly red tattoos emerged on her body leading to a red S on her forehead.

"**..so a child of Trigon does exist. You'll make for a fine example of what happens to those who oppose the ruler."**

Pariah began to squeeze harder until he heard a crack. Smiling he let the girl drop to the ground.

Pariah started walking towards the other two magic users. His very steps melting the earth. Jinx's eyes glowed pink as well as her hands.

" Take this you one eyed freak!"

Before the girl could do anything Pariah was in front of her. Raising his foot he stomped he jacked the girl in the stomach. Before she could do anything Pariah grabbed her before throwing her on the ground.

" **Witch…do you know what happened to witches?"** Pariah lifted his finger as fire consumed the place Jinx stood.

" **They burn."**

A blast of magic made contact with Pariah. He turned around as the fire vanished. Revealing a burned beaten Jinx.

The ten feet ghost glared at Zatanna. The king simply released more of his aura.

The effect was instant. Zatanna started shaking as she fell to her knees. Pariah's presence like a fire. It would consume everything as it take's away the life.

Struggling to breathe Zatanna started to back away when Pariah began to walk towards her.

" Pots!" she yelled. Pariah simply walked.

" Pots!" she backed into a wall as Pariah came closer.

" **POTS!"** the last thing she saw was a glowing red hand. Then…darkness.

* * *

Phantom pulled himself out of the ground. His healing factor working like crazy. He had never felt so much pain since..._HIM._ Crawling Phantom felt someone grab his neck as he was lifted into the air.

" **Behold child…my new kingdom."** Phantom gasped at what he saw.

The city of Amity Park were in ruins. Smoke seemed to constantly flow into the dark green sky. The street were in ruins and buildings collapsed. The army of Pariah Dark roamed the streets. Fright Knight in the lead.

In the sky the giant ghost beast roared. That wasn't what concerned Phantom though. His fiends though.

" No." Phantom said.

Raven was un moving as she laid on the ground. Red markings adorned her body. A few feet away Jinx laid face down. Her clothes looked as if they were burned away. Finally Zatanna was sitting against a destroyed building. Phantom searched everywhere for the last one though.

" W…W..Whe…" the grip on his neck increased as Phantom struggled.

" **Such misguided loyalty. The Wizard's tool ran away." **Red electricity sprouted from Pariah's hand as Phantom cried out in pain. Suddenly he was tossed to the ground as two rings emerged at his waist.

In no time snow white became midnight black as well as dead neon green….a lively icy blue. The clothes were now dark blue jeans along with black combat boots. A black open jacket was on top a white shirt. The shirt went to his sleeves were they were cut of by a red line. Under the sleeves though…gray sleeves went up to his wrists.

In a flash of light the ghostly hero Danny Phantom was replaced by Danny Fenton.

Danny groaned as he tried to move. Before he could do though a boot was slammed into his chest. The teen coughed blood as he looked up.

Pariah was standing in front of him with his mace in his hands.

" **A fate that you will not receive."** The mace was brought down. A smash was heard as Danny saw darkness.

* * *

**AN: Done. That was pretty long. As for the long wait…wi-fi was down. Also…to answer this question. Will Dr. Fate and Etrigan be apart of this group? The answer…not right now. I'm starting off with these five. Trust me…I have something big planned for those two. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and review. Later – DPG.**

* * *

**Review Reply**

* * *

**Nightmaster00: Read and find out my friend. As for OCs…I'll see about that. **

**fareyaWH: Trust me…the League is going to be pretty curious about this league. Specially Batman. **

**JP-Rider: Thanks. As for paring…I'm unsure. That idea is original but harems are fun.(disclaimer: fun to write. You should only have one person at a time.) It's tough. **

**Richard1081: They're alive. Not gonna be happy…but alive. **

**Inviso-Al: Thanks. As for your questions…tune in next time. **

**Theboblinator: Hard choice. I like Danny/Raven but that's used a lot. Mainly because it's great but still. **

**Guest: I'll take that into consideration. Review.**

**Review**


End file.
